Elle ou personne
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Gabriel éprouve une affection certaine pour l'une de ses protégés. Mais jusqu'où exactement est-il prêt à aller pour elle ?


**Elle ou personne**

« Un magicien ? » répéta Gabriel, l'air amusé.

« Je le dis et je le confirme » décréta l'adolescente assise auprès de lui. « Tu es un magicien. »

L'Archange ne put empêcher un sourire de s'épanouir sur ses lèvres.

Autour d'eux, l'air de l'après-midi palestinien vibrait de chaleur, au point que pratiquement l'intégralité du village restait cloîtrée à l'intérieur des maisons. Néanmoins, à l'endroit où se trouvaient le fils de Dieu et l'humaine ne régnait qu'une délicieuse fraîcheur.

« Soit. Si tu le dis, c'est que ce doit être vrai » concéda le jeune homme.

Pour interagir avec elle en toute sûreté – bien qu'elle puisse voir son véritable visage sans en être affectée – le Messager avait pris un véhicule. Celui-ci provenait de Gaule, et il y avait fort à parier que de toute sa vie, la petite Maryam de Nazareth n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un être humain puisse avoir la peau aussi claire ou des cheveux couleur de cuivre.

Histoire que les mauvaises langues n'aillent pas jaser sur la réputation de la jeune fille, l'Archange avait pris soin de l'envelopper avec lui d'un voile d'indifférence – il adorait ça, c'était tellement plus pervers qu'un bête sort d'invisibilité. Grâce au charme d'indifférence, les gens _voyaient _que Marie se trouvait avec quelqu'un mais n'y accordaient _aucune attention_. Leurs yeux passaient sans s'arrêter sur le couple, leurs pensées focalisées sur autre chose, et si on les interrogeait après coup, ils ne se souvenaient même pas de la chose.

Définitivement et délicieusement pervers.

« Parle-moi encore du monde. »

« Attention » gronda gentiment Gabriel, « Joseph finira par se poser des questions. »

Marie gloussa, dévoilant brièvement ses dents avec son sourire avant de le cacher derrière sa main. L'Archange sentit sa grâce frémir. _Comment peut-on la trouver laide ?_

Il avait entendu les neuf chœurs s'effarer devant le choix qu'avait fait leur Père en prenant cette petite fille comme future mère de Son fils. _Une humaine ! Une humaine qui ne se lave qu'une fois par semaine, qui n'a pas de traits réguliers et qui couche avec les poules ! Et c'est cette créature que Père a choisi pour Reine des Cieux ?_

On voyait bien qu'aucun de ces bien-pensants n'avait rencontré la jeune personne. Aux yeux du Messager, la beauté et la perfection de Marie étaient une évidence.

« Tu es un ange ! Qu'est-ce que je risque avec toi ? »

_Ma chérie, si tu savais._

« Très bien. Veux-tu que je te parle d'un sujet précis, ou de ce que je voudrais ? »

« Ce que tu choisiras. »

Les yeux d'emprunt de Gabriel étincelèrent de malice.

« D'accord. Dans ce cas… Je vais te parler du Jardin. »

L'adolescente inspira légèrement, étonnée et ravie – l'ange évoquait si rarement l'endroit d'où il venait, préférant lui décrire la Terre et ses prodiges, dont certains si curieux qu'elle était sûre qu'il les inventait. Comment donc un pays entier aurait-il pu être constitué de glace et habité par des oiseaux qui nageaient sans voler ?

« C'est la demeure de Dieu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est là que tu peux lui parler face-à-face, oui. Tu ne pourrais pas imaginer un endroit plus différent du désert ! Il y a toutes les plantes possibles et imaginables là-bas. »

« Des oliviers et des palmiers ? »

« Pas seulement. Les arbres sont une composante majeure du Jardin, mais ils n'en sont pas la seule. Il y a aussi des mousses, des cactus, des plantes grimpantes… et des fleurs, bien sûr. »

« Des fleurs ? » répéta Marie.

L'Archange sourit, tendit la main et se concentra. Une seconde plus tard, une rose d'une blancheur sans défaut s'épanouissait au creux de sa paume. Toujours souriant, il la déposa sur les genoux de l'adolescente.

« Gabriel » souffla-t-elle. « Elle est magnifique. »

« Peut-être » glissa le Messager en lissant une des mèches d'encre de sa protégée. « Mais il existe une fleur encore plus belle, et celle-ci se trouve assise à côté de moi. »

Les joues teinte caramel de Marie rosirent délicatement. Quand elle se sentait honteuse, elle devenait plus irrésistible encore… Il avait envie de l'attirer dans ses bras et d'enrouler ses ailes autour d'eux.

Un fredonnement vibra sans prévenir dans sa grâce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta la jeune fille en constatant que le regard de l'ange se faisait lointain.

« Je crois que Michel veut me parler » lâcha le Messager, intérieurement frustré – deux semaines d'attente pour ces retrouvailles, et il fallait que son frère vienne le déranger !

Marie soupira et caressa gentiment le bras de son protecteur.

« Puisqu'il faut que tu y ailles… De toute façon, il fallait que je rentre dans une demi-heure. »

Gabriel se leva du banc, puis se plaça face à l'humaine, mit un genou à terre et lui prit la main pour la porter délicatement à ses lèvres.

« J'espère pouvoir revenir bientôt » déclara-t-il. « En attendant, pardonne-moi mon départ, ma douce Reine. »

Marie sentit ses joues chauffer mais l'Archange avait disparu dans un froufroutement d'ailes avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il prenait de temps à autre à l'ange la curieuse manie de l'appeler une reine. Et puis, ça la mettait un peu mal à l'aise… Il était un Archange, il avait vu le Créateur dans toute sa gloire, et il s'agenouillait devant elle, une petite humaine, comme si c'était _elle _l'être supérieur.

Oui, ça lui faisait vraiment drôle.

Sur ses genoux, la rose répandait un parfum céleste.

* * *

Michel observait ses mains lorsque l'air frémit à côté de lui, indiquant l'arrivée de son cadet.

« Je peux savoir l'urgence ? » grinça Gabriel. « J'étais un peu occupé, tu vois. »

L'Aîné des Anges fixa sur son interlocuteur un regard écœuré.

« Avec ton humaine de compagnie, tu veux dire ? »

Gabriel sentit le duvet de ses ailes se hérisser violemment. Depuis toute cette histoire avec les Grigori, il était rigoureusement interdit à un ange de montrer le plus petit signe d'intérêt envers un humain. Afin de réduire les chances d'attachement, les interactions entre les deux espèces devaient se réduire au strict minimum, et l'ange n'avait pas l'autorisation de se préoccuper de ce que ressentait l'humain.

Consignes auxquelles Gabriel désobéissait depuis qu'il avait posé pour la première fois les yeux sur Marie.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles » fit-il platement, tentant d'empêcher sa grâce de tournoyer comme une toupie détraquée.

« Gabriel, arrête de faire l'idiot » cracha le Protecteur du Paradis. « Je _sais _que tu t'es attachée à une humaine, et je _sais _qui elle est ! Cette fois, tu as dépassé les bornes ! »

« Je croyais que je les avais déjà laissées loin derrière » ironisa le Messager.

La chaise de Michel tomba sur le carrelage avec un bruit sec lorsque l'Archange blond se leva brutalement.

« C'est l'élue de _Père_ » feula-t-il.

Les iris jaunes se firent glacés.

« Si ça pose un problème à Papou, il n'a qu'à me le faire savoir ! »

« Elle est HUMAINE ! » explosa son aîné. « Tu n'as PAS LE DROIT de te rapprocher autant d'elle ! »

« Encore une fois, Papou a-t-il expressément exprimé son désaccord ? » grinça l'adolescent roux.

Le Prince des Archanges crut qu'il allait s'étrangler de rage.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de devenir ? Un Grigori ! »

La pique fit se raidir le frère cadet.

« Je n'ai pas couché avec Marie » lâcha-t-il d'un ton plus froid que l'Antarctique en plein cœur de l'hiver, « et je n'ai pas la moindre intention de coucher avec elle. »

« Mais tu ne demande qu'à le faire ! » accusa Michel. « Reconnais-le, dépravé ! »

Si Gabriel sursauta, cette fois, c'était parce que son aîné venait de taper un peu trop près du mille. Il ne coucherait jamais avec sa protégée, ça c'était hors de question, mais… Marie dans ses bras… Marie qui l'embrassait… Marie gémissant de plaisir sous ses caresses… _ça_, il en rêvait définitivement.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je n'ai jamais touché cette jeune fille, et je ne le ferais jamais » laissa-t-il tomber. « C'est tout ce qui compte. »

« Je peux savoir ce qu'elle vaut, ta déclaration ? » ricana le Protecteur. « Alors que tu mens comme on respire et que tu ne te fais jamais prier pour commettre le péché de chair. Avoue que tu l'as montée, ta petite traînée ! »

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde : Michel se retrouva par terre, en plein sur les ailes – lesquelles étaient affreusement sensibles – son cadet penché au-dessus de lui, les yeux brasillant d'une furie étincelante. L'Archange du Jugement en personne.

La main pâle et délicate de l'adolescent saisit le blond à la gorge, faisant montre d'une poigne effarante.

« Tu ne la traites PAS. De. Traînée » siffla le Messager. « Elle est ta Reine, et tu lui montreras le respect qu'elle _mérite_. Sinon, je t'arrache moi-même la grâce, tu m'entends ? »

« Tu n'oserais pas » répliqua le Prince des Archanges.

Arracher la grâce de l'un de ses semblables, c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un meurtre chez les habitants des Sept Cieux. Non, plus que ça, c'était un viol. La grâce d'un ange était ce qu'il avait de plus personnel, de plus intime. Priver un ange de sa grâce, c'était le châtiment suprême. Et un crime monstrueux qui conduisait à l'exécution immédiate du criminel.

Gabriel se pencha encore davantage.

« J'oserais » cracha-t-il.

« Tout ça pour une humaine ? » suffoqua l'Aîné.

Les yeux de Gabriel s'adoucirent.

« Oui, tout ça pour elle » affirma-t-il avec passion.

Dans la voix de son cadet, Michel pouvait entendre un amour et une adoration qu'il n'avait jusque là vus chez le quatrième Archange qu'en présence du Créateur. _Tout ce qui pourra te faire plaisir, tout ce que tu peux imaginer, demande-le-moi, je ne refuserais jamais, je suis prêt à tout, à n'importe quoi, en ton nom, rien que pour toi._

Et _tout ça _pour une _guenon _! Une fillette avait à ses pieds une des Armes du Paradis les plus puissantes qu'on puisse imaginer, une créature qui _l'idolâtrait _littéralement, qui la plaçait sur le même plan que la Divinité ! Une vulgaire _humaine _!

Comment Père pouvait-il permettre cela ?

Le Messager repoussa rudement son frère sur le carrelage et s'écarta.

« J'ai à faire, si tu veux bien m'excuser » feula-t-il.

Et il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Gabriel ! » s'écria Michel en se redressant sur un coude. « Tu es un Archange. Tu es voué au service de ton Créateur. A lui et à nul autre. »

Le Messager s'arrêta sur le palier. Il savait pertinemment ce que signifiaient ces paroles.

_Tu n'as pas le droit de te choisir une compagne, et tu ne l'auras jamais._

Il sourit – un sourire de loup.

« Est-il besoin d'être apparié à l'être que l'on chérit ? Je l'aime. Ça suffit. »

« Elle n'est pas de ta race » rappela encore le Prince des Archanges.

L'adolescent dressa fièrement la tête.

« Ce sera elle ou personne ! » déclara-t-il.

Et il quitta la pièce.


End file.
